


I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Blaine is a good friend, I rated it mature just to be sure, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Mention of abuse, mention of rape, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: The only thing Sebastian could think about was the pain. He holds his broken wrist to his chest and lets a tear fall down. In a few minutes he'll beat himself up for crying, but first he'll need to calm down. Flashbacks come back to him, flashing through his mind, making his legs shake and he falls on the ground. He thinks about grabbing his phone to call someone, but the moment he lets go of his wrist, it starts hurting even more.And even if he could grab it, who would he call? It's not like he has friends who care about him--Written for Seblaine Week 2018, day 3





	I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of abuse and rape. It's mostly angst.
> 
> As usual its not edited so I'm sorry of there are mistakes.

The only thing Sebastian could think about was the pain. He holds his broken wrist to his chest and lets a tear fall down. In a few minutes he'll beat himself up for crying, but first he'll need to calm down. Flashbacks come back to him, flashing through his mind, making his legs shake and he falls on the ground. He thinks about grabbing his phone to call someone, but the moment he lets go of his wrist, it starts hurting even more.

And even if he could grab it, who would he call? It's not like he has friends who care about him. Sure, when Jeff saw the bruises on his chest after lacrosse practice he asked about what happened, but that's only because they're both in the Warblers. Even Jeff wouldn't care about him now.

Not after everything he did. Not after he fucked up.

He starts calming down and finally realizes where he is. He's only 6 streets away from his house, hiding behind an old building. His bag is next to him, but it's almost empty. When his mother screamed at him to leave he didn't have much time to grab his stuff.

His sister was more important. 

Marie is sitting next to him, her big green eyes staring at him, holding her teddy bear against her chest. His heart hurts more than his wrist when he sees the tears on her cheeks. "It'll be okay, Marie." He whispers to her, not trusting his voice to speak louder. "We'll be okay." 

He wants to close his eyes, but he knows that they have to get out of here as soon as possible. It won't be long until his stepfather will look for them. And he knows that that won't end well. "Bas?" Marie stands up. He tries to stand up to and grabs their bags, ignoring the pain in his wrist. He looks at his sister, they won't be able to run, not like they did a few minutes ago. The adrenaline is gone and Marie looks tired.

"Climb on my back." He says to her, "I haven't done that since I was 4, Bas." She says to him. "That's 4 years ago, you're hurt." He shakes his head, "We have to get out of here, and I barely feel it." He lies to her, "Now climb on my bag, we need to hurry." She nods and does what he says. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and legs around his chest. 

"Where are we going?" She asks him after a few minutes. "I- I don't know." He answers honestly and feels her rest her head on his shoulder. "Somewhere safe." He says when he feels a tear fall from her cheek on his shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you ever again, I promise." Her grip tightens around his shoulders. 

They get a few weird glances, a boy dressed in a Dalton uniform carrying a crying 8 year old. As soon as his sister notices the stares she hides her face in his neck, her soft curls tickling his ear. 

No one offers to help them, to call someone or to give them a ride. Not that Sebastian knows who to call or where to go, but still. This is how the people are here. It starts to get dark when he sees a familiar building, the Lima Bean. It wouldn't be smart to go there, it's the New Direction's property, as the Warblers call it, but his legs start to burn. He doesn't know how long they've been walking, and he really needs some coffee.

Marie was pretty smart for an 8 year old. As soon as she got away from their stepfather and she heard Sebastian fight with their 'parents' she grabbed as much money as she could find. They didn't have time to count it, but Sebastian hopes it's enough to rent a hotel room for at least a night. 

He stops walking so Marie can get off his back and they walk into the Lima Bean, lucky for him it's not busy. There's an old lady reading the news paper in the back and a couple of fourteen year olds chatting in the corner, but no New Directions or Warblers. "Hi, can I have your order?" A girl, not much older than him, asks him, not bothering to look him in the eye. "One hot chocolate and one coffee, black." She nods and starts making the two drinks. 

Now that he isn't focusing on walking, his wrist starts to hurt again. He winces when he grabs the money to pay for the drinks and they walk towards a table far away from the other people. Marie takes small sips from her hot chocolate and looks at his wrist. "You need to go to a hospital." She says to him. "I'm fine, Marie." He answers and starts counting the money. It's not a lot, but it should be enough for one night. 

"No, you're not." She glares at him. "They'll only ask me what happened." Sebastian sights and takes a sip from his coffee. "Then you tell the truth."

He sights again, "It's not normal what happened, Marie. They'll never believe us because everyone thinks that our parents are the good guys." 

"Sebastian, you're literally evidence that we're speaking the truth. Your wrist is broken, your face covered in bruises and I think you were limping earlier." She says worried. "I get that you're scared, but you can't keep walking around like this. It's not healthy." He looks at her, she's wise for her age. Sometimes Sebastian thinks that she's more mature than him. "What... What he did to you, was that the first time?" He asks her, scared for the answer. She shakes her head and looks down at her drink, "It happened a few times before."

"What mom did to me isn't the first time ever. I've had worse than this and never went to the hospital." He tells her. Its cruel that she has to go through this, she's just a kid.  He wish he could've protected her, he wish they could've left before all of this happened. She stops talking ans stars playing with the napkin on the table. 

"Sebastian?" 

His whole body freezes when he hears a familiar voice call his name. He tries not to move, as if that would make him invisible "Sebastian? What the fuck happened?" 

"Language." Marie says to Blaine, who only now notices her. "Sorry." He mutters before sitting next to Sebastian. "It's nothing Blaine." Sebastian says to him. "You're Blaine?" Marie asks curiously. "Yeah, you've heard about me?" Blaine asks her and she nods, "Bas couldn't stop talking about you." For a second Sebastian could forget what happened when he sees his sister smile. But as soon as her smile falls, reality comes back. 

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Sebastian asks him. Its a stupid question. What's someone doing at a coffee shop? Getting coffee of course. "It doesn't matter, what _happened_?" 

Marie looks at Sebastian, "You learned me to always tell the truth, why won't you do it?" She asks him. Now Blaine looks even more worried. "It's not something you casually say in a conversation in a public space." He answers a little too harsh, but his sister doesn't back off. "So? We need to tell _someone_!" 

"We can go to my house." Blaine says and grabs Sebastian's wrist, making him wince. Blaine's eyes widen when he looks at it. "My mom's a doctor, she can look at it." 

'That sounds like a good idea, Blaine." Marie says and stands up. Blaine also stands up, and Sebastian has no other choice than do the same. Sebastian trows their empty cups away and grabs their bags. Blaine looks at him but doesn't say anything. 

He doesn't get it why Blaine is like this. He's so forgiving. If you don't count Regionals, the last time they saw each other was when Sebastian had thrown rock salt in Blaine's eye. Sebastian would've never forgiven someone after that. 

Sebastian helps Marie get in the car, not that she needs help, she's 8 years old, not 4, but something in him needs to make sure that she's really there. That's she's really safe and not just his imagination. He gets in the passenger seat and Blaine starts the car. The radio is playing softly, a good distraction. He can see that Blaine wants to ask questions, a lot of questions. He's not even sure if he's ready to talk about what happened, but maybe his sister is right. He has to talk to someone. 

Blaine lives surprisingly close to the Lima Bean. That, or the time just passed by really fast when he's not running away, carrying his crying little sister on his back. Blaine helps carrying the bags, saying that Sebastian's wrist needs to rest and they walk towards Blaine's house. It's a big house, almost as big as theirs.

Well, not theirs anymore. 

"Mom?" Blaine calls when he closes the front door. "Are you back already?" She asks from the kitchen. Blaine gestures that they should follow him to the kitchen. Marie grabs her brother's hand and it makes him feel a bit safer. Pam Anderson's eyes widen when she sees the two strangers walk into her kitchen. "Oh my- what happened to you, dear?" She walks towards Sebastian, cupping his cheek to look at the bruises. "I..." Sebastian still feels weird to talk about it, he doesn't know how or where to start. "It's okay Sebastian." His sister whispers to him.

"Our parents." He answers, and the answer is enough for the two Anderson's. "I think his wrist is broken." Blaine says to his mom, she gestures to Sebastian that he needs to sit down and grabs their first aid kit. "I can't do much here, you should go to the hospital tomorrow." She says when she wraps a cast around his wrist. "I told you so." Marie says to him, making him laugh softly, "Yeah, you did." 

"Do you have a place to stay?" Pam asks him and he shakes his head, "No, but we have enough money for a hotel."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Blaine, make the guest room ready, Sebastian can sleep in your brothers room." Blaine nods and walks upstairs. "What's your name?" Pam asks Sebastian's sister. "Marie." She answers. "Marie, maybe you can help Blaine upstairs, so I can talk to your brother." She nods and walks up the stairs. 

"What happened?" Pam asks Sebastian as soon as Marie leaves the kitchen. "For years... my mother has beaten me up." He admits. "My stepfather did it too, sometimes, but only when he was drunk. But today when I got home I..." He stops talking. There's no way that he can say this without bursting into tears. Pam lays a careful hand on his shoulder, not sure if he'll allow more contact after his story.

"My stepfather tried to rape my sister." He says to her, his voice breaking. He hears her gasp, "Oh, my god." She mutters to herself. "I came home early, lacrosse practice was cancelled because half of the team has gotten sick from the cafeteria food. I heard my sister crying..." 

Sebastian knows that he's crying, again. He knows that he'll feel weak in a few minutes for showing an emotion, but he had to be so strong for years, he has no energy left anymore. He suddenly feels really tired now that the adrenaline from running away is gone. "I found them, my mom was just watching. When they saw me they started beating the crap out of me. After that, my sister and I left. I packed two bags and we left. I'm not sure if they came after us, but we tried to get as far away as possible." A hand grabs his shaking hand and he sees that Blaine has entered the kitchen again. 

"You're staying here, tomorrow we're going to the police right after we went to the hospital." Pam says. Sebastian shakes his head, "No, they won't believe me. And even if they did, he has connections everywhere."

"Sebastian-"

"Blaine, let him think about it." Pam interrupts her son. "We have some leftover dinner if you're hungry." Pam says to Sebastian before turning towards her son again, "Where's Marie?"

"She fell asleep as soon as she laid down on the bed." He answers. "Okay, I'll warm up some food. Can you help Sebastian towards your brother's room?"

Again, Blaine walks up the stairs, this time Sebastian follows him. He has only been here once. They hung out when Blaine's parents weren't home and had a movie marathon. The door of the guest room is open and Sebastian stops to look at his sister. She's hugging her teddy bear to her chest. Most 8 years old already learned to let go of their stuffed animals, but Marie promised to never leave her teddy bear. Sebastian had bought it for her fifth birthday. 

"You know, I never pictured you as a brother." Blaine says softly when he notices that Sebastian stopped. "Why did you never mention her?" Sebastian shrugs and feels himself calm down a bit. After making sure that his sister is asleep he closes the door and follows Blaine towards Cooper's old room. It's mostly empty, the walls are painted a dark grey colour, the bed is made and an empty desk is set underneath the window. A few posters of actresses cover one of the walls, pictures of the Anderson family cover the other wall. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asks him. Sebastian looks up, "I've been fine on my own so far." He answers. "I heard what you said to my mom. What you've seen is probably traumatic. Are you sure you want to be alone tonight?" Sebastian doesn't answer. "Why are you doing this, Blaine?" He asks instead. 

"What do you mean?" Blaine sits down on Cooper's bed. "Why are you acting so nice? You're supposed to hate me. I'm sure that if your mom knew what I did, that she wouldn't help me like this. No one would, so why are you doing this?" 

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Sebastian." Blaine says and pats the space next to him. "I talked to Trent a few weeks ago. He told me about your plan for that day. You were going to trow that slushy at Kurt's clothes. You weren't planning on hurting anyone." Sebastian sits next to him, feeling really awkward. "I still blackmailed that Barbra Streisand wannabe." 

"I don't understand why you did that, but you apologized for it. It took me awhile, but yes, I forgave you." Blaine grabs Sebastian's hand. "I've heard that most bullies get bullied themselves. They either don't know better or want others to feel the same pain that they do. I'm not saying that that's okay, because it isn't. It's not a good reason to hurt someone." Sebastian lets out a yawn. 

"You're right." He says, "I don't think I should be alone tonight. I don't trust myself." Blaine nods, "I'll sleep on the floor, if you want me to."

"No, Blaine. I think your brother's bed is big enough to fit us both." Sebastian says, he tries to say it casually, but he suddenly feels the need to be held. He doesn't know if Blaine notices it, but a few hours later Blaine is holding him, letting him cry in his chest. It's the first night that he's not scared that one of his parents will walk into his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on making it so angsty (Is that even a word? Idk) But as soon as I started writing I couldn't stop. 
> 
> I'm really bad at titles, so I used lyrics from the first song that came up in my mind. The song is Broken Home by 5 Seconds of summer.


End file.
